


【台牧】如何帮助plant度过发情期

by Barkman



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkman/pseuds/Barkman
Summary: 作品：Trigun/枪神CP：Vash x Wolfwood分级：NC-17
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Kudos: 2





	【台牧】如何帮助plant度过发情期

星辰初升伴随的喧嚣总是在午夜沉寂。那些刚刚还唾沫横飞的蠢蛋们终于和自己吹出的牛一起被睡神招了安。没错，这里的大多数人都是混日子的窝囊废，除了一个——  
"喂……别睡了……你不是说自己是……Zars地区最能喝的铁人吗……呵呵……"金发男人一边大笑，一边推搡着旁边醉成一滩泥的大汉。  
"什么嘛……"在拍了对方的脸颊五次后，金发男人终于停止了任何尝试将人唤醒的动作。  
他瘫在座位上，被酒精熏红的脸向后仰。他让自己的意识在彻底离他而去前吃力地拧成一股，并用眼睛捕捉到了一抹熟悉的颜色。  
很少有人会穿着画风违和的西装站在酒吧里一动不动——除了保镖。  
但那显然不是。因为西装的主人正用一种他无比熟悉的看流浪动物的眼神看着他，不是嫌弃，而是同情。  
他觉得自己松气了，瞬间卸下了防备的姿态。他知道这个人绝对会向他靠过来，也许还会冲他摇头叹气，说着"你死了最好啦！"，但绝不会置他于不理。他们之间就是有着这样不言而喻的吸引力。这吸引力指使他们找到对方，在他们之间创造最牢固的联系。  
于是他冲着门口傻乐起来。  
西装男的眉毛极其明显地跳了一下，他大踏步走过来，嘴里那节烟都快被犬齿咬断。  
"哟，Wolfwood。"  
"栗子头。你啊……"Wolfwood拖长了音，把一字一顿都凿进对方的耳朵，"……能不能不要……"  
"丢下你一个人跑去喝酒？"名叫Vash的金发男人笑得狡黠，眼眉弯弯。  
"……不管怎么说，你不应该出现在这种地方。我们有更重要的任务要完成，看着你在这里浪费时间……生命……让我气不打一处来。"Wolfwood一口气把指责的话全部丢出来，他抱起胳膊，食指拍打大臂。  
"别这么说嘛～"Vash用他惯有的不正经音调回道，激起Wolfwood一阵鸡皮疙瘩，"换个地方，Wolfwood。"  
Wolfwood叹了口气，他弯下腰，猛地把凳子转过来，架起Vash的胳膊一把把人拽起来。  
Vash的体重总是在变化，他穿装备时是一个重量，失去手臂是另一个重量，Wolfwood没法确定，他们还没亲密到如此知根知底。然而现在的Vash绝对是最重的那一个档次。  
Vash把全身的重量都卸到了Wolfwood身上，那条机械臂正环着他的脖子，冰冷的温度让他的颈动脉都在隐隐作痛。但Wolfwood很无所谓，他只关心怎么把这直接在他身上睡过去的人间兵器搬回旅馆，甩到床上，然后再撒手不管。  
在第999次被Vash过长的衣服下摆绊到后，Wolfwood还是显露出了他的本性——他粗暴地摇晃着Vash，仿佛要把他身上的某种配件都晃下来——Vash终于睁开了眼睛。  
"嗯？"他茫然地环顾四周，雾气氤氲的目光落到Wolfwood身上。  
"你醒了？那就快动，我们还差几步路就到了……"Wolfwood把他的胳膊从自己的脖子上拿下来，顺势牵着他就往前走。  
但Vash却定在了原地，目不转睛地盯着Wolfwood牵着他的手。  
Wolfwood心生疑惑，突然后悔起来是不是自己晃得太狠，这家伙跟人类不一样，万一哪里坏掉了……  
眼看着Vash又开始晃晃悠悠往下倒，再加上Wolfwood实在不想让Vash在大街上睡一晚被人拐去领悬赏，于是他再次走过去打算扛住Vash。  
但Vash却在他靠近的一瞬间主动贴了上来，一股酒气直扑进Wolfwood的鼻腔，这让他想起了路边半死的酒鬼，至少气味是相同的。  
"喂……喂！"Wolfwood皱着眉推他。自从他被Michael之眼领回去，他就再也没跟人如此靠近了。与孤儿院的同龄人相处时的温度已经成了记忆里摇摇欲坠的烛光，而Vash是第一个主动接近他的人，没有目的，没有防备。这种近乎天真的坦诚让Wolfwood时常在他身上拿不定主意，这种犹豫是不符合他的性格的，这样的自己使他感觉非常陌生……

热得要命。  
Wolfwood不知道Plant的体温达到如此热度是否正常，他停下了推搡的动作——今天的Vash很不对劲。刚刚Vash叫他来外面，却在此之后一言不发…如果自己的感官没出错的话，他是在发抖吗？  
Wolfwood低头看向Vash。他硬邦邦的刺刺头发此时都耷拉了下来，软乎乎地打着卷，失去了攻击性的酒气反而加深了空气中的湿度。Wolfwood觉得自己的眼皮突突直跳，他把逐渐加速的心跳归咎于是对友人的担心。  
他软下了语气，字里行间都透着放在平时绝对会被Vash吐槽的关心：“栗子头，你还好吧？如果不舒服的话我们就近……”  
“Wolfwood…”Vash抬起眼睛，完美无瑕的绿色眼睛深深地望进Wolfwood的眼底。  
牧师突然庆幸自己没有大半夜戴墨镜的习惯。  
他们的距离相当危险，Vash的鼻息正好打在Wolfwood裸露的锁骨上。Wolfwood脑中警铃大作，他觉得自己身为较为成熟的那一方，他有义务让这个栗子头停止散发这种God-knows-what的气息。  
他吞咽了一下，用手去捋Vash的头发，好让对方的视线锁定在自己身上。  
“栗子头，我不知道你现在什么情况，但我很确定你需要帮助……”  
Vash看起来完全没听懂他的话，无辜的大眼睛眨呀眨，温润的水光倒影着牧师的身影——他的眼里本就全是自己。  
Wolfwood觉得自己现在的表情一定很奇怪。像是为了印证他的想法，Vash扬起下巴怼在牧师的胸肌上，又眯起眼睛憨笑：“Wolfwood，你好有趣哦。”  
Wolfwood觉得有什么热量开始腾升至自己的面颊，他咬着犬齿，打算回点什么“不要用轻佻欠揍的语气跟我说话”之类的，但又立马被Vash下一句话噎了回去。  
“而且还很好闻。”  
Wolfwood傻了。自己一个大男的有什么好闻的？虽说在出来接他前已经洗过澡了，但刚才那么一折腾，自己身上的味道怎么也跟好闻沾不上边。  
出于心虚，他啧了一声，全当栗子头在耍酒疯。  
“傻话说完了吧？快走。”  
Wolfwood把Vash从自己身上揭下来，对Vash沮丧的嗷声充耳不闻。  
他一边大踏步牵着两步一沉的Vash，一边平复自己过速的呼吸。刚才Vash下巴压到的地方还在隐约发热，连着他的胸口都暖了起来。

Wolfwood费了超度一整圈牛的力，终于把Vash拽到了旅店二楼。他们住隔壁，原本Wolfwood打算把Vash扔到房间里就不管，但他在栗子头身上摸了遍也没找到钥匙，更别提其过程中他还一直在发出奇怪的哼声。Wolfwood觉得自己该在心态崩溃前快点把他安排妥当——哪怕自己睡椅子都可以。  
于是Wolfwood把Vash搬进了自己的房间，又花了一个多小时对付他身上的装备（哪个是身体的支架？哪个又是能拆的装备？？），等一切都忙完了，Wolfwood半条命也快丢了。  
“上辈子杀人这辈子遇见你。”Wolfwood洗了个痛快澡，只穿衬衫坐在窗边的椅子上，点上一支睡前烟，等待晚风吹干湿漉漉的头发。  
上辈子杀人……Wolfwood的眼神黯淡下来，想着，兴许下辈子能真的遇见他吧。  
隔壁床上的Vash丝毫没与他的忧伤感同身受。他翻来覆去，把Wolfwood的被子和床单全踢到地上。  
本来还指望对方在睡梦中良心发现给他让点位置，他就能勉为其难挤一下，但现在看来果然还是算了。  
Wolfwood抽完最后一口烟，燃烧的烟头和桌面接触，挣扎着冒出最后一缕烟。  
Wolfwood靠在椅子上，任自己的意识缓缓消散。  
原来月光透过眼皮的颜色和阳光不一样…  
……

不知何时，但绝对还没天亮——Wolfwood被压在身上的重量和热度吓醒了。他猛地睁眼，条件反射想要抽身。  
身上的东西不合时宜地哼了一下，Wolfwood的头发都要立起来了。  
“栗子头……VASH！快下去！”Wolfwood推着Vash的脑袋，对方显然也醒了，胳膊环着Wolfwood的脖子，死活不放手。  
Wolfwood开始后悔自己为什么没多浪费一个小时研究一下怎么把他的义肢卸掉。  
“……对不起，Wolfwood，我觉得我可能是有点酒精上头了。”Vash晃着脑袋，头顶毛绒绒的软发蹭着Wolfwood的下巴。  
“………栗子头，你现在不清醒，有什么话我们可以白天说。乖，好好回床上……”Wolfwood做着最后的努力。  
就在这时，Vash抬头了，水绿色的眼睛被月光揉得零碎，脸上真挚的表情仿佛快要哭了：“我说，Wolfwood，你是喜欢我的吧…”  
Wolfwood被击碎了。仿佛一瞬间被看透了内心，从视觉到听觉到触觉。他能感受到Vash身上的所有，说出的所有，他知道Vash非常认真，与自己对他模糊不清的感情比较，是超出数倍的浓烈。  
Wolfwood没有回话，这是他作为“背叛者”无法说出口的，他不能欺骗两边。但他无法克制回应他的冲动。  
于是Wolfwood捧起Vash的脸，像向神祈祷那样，心甘情愿地献上他的温柔。  
Vash的胳膊松了一下，随后更加用力地把Wolfwood拉近。  
Wolfwood觉得事情的发展有些不对，他的计划书里绝对没有这一条。这是他作为个人，遵循感情做出的。他从不是个自由的人，但哪怕一晚，只有这一晚可以获得自由，他都愿意投入其中。  
Vash比他平时所熟悉的更软一些。不管是手插进头发的触感，还是唇舌接触到的温度，又或者是睫毛刷过脸颊激起的细小电流，这陌生的感觉让身为牧师的Wolfwood觉得新奇。  
但Vash没给他细细品味的机会。Wolfwood很佩服Vash这一点——他永远比他自由。Vash很快抢到了主导权，他向前用重量把Wolfwood夹在自己与靠背之间，趁Wolfwood吸气的空挡咬住对方的下唇，力道不轻不重。离开时Vash还不忘舔舔那里，一副很好吃的样子。  
“Wolfwood，你好像块木头。”  
莫名其妙被骂了。通常时候Wolfwood会骂回去，但此时他竟然觉得坐在他身上，嘴唇亮晶晶的Vash非常可爱。于是他只是笑了。  
Vash有一瞬间失去了表情，随后他的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，他再次贴上去，好像没法与人多分开一秒。  
“可能这就是…Plant没法和人分开的原因吧。各取所需。”Vash笑起来，却移动下身让鼠蹊部挤压着Wolfwood的敏感处。  
Wolfwood整个人向上弹了一下。他惊慌失措，差点把Vash掀下去。  
“Wolfwood，你会帮我的吧。这只是一个小小的需求……”  
他没听错吧，这是小小的需求吗，就差直接问他要不要出卖肉体了！没想到和非人类旅行还要支付如此的代价……  
Vash顺着他的腿滑下去，正当Wolfwood认为他是要放弃了的时候，Vash却直接拉下了他的裤子。  
Wolfwood确实受到了惊吓。他僵在座位上。在他短暂的18年生涯中，还没遇见过这种强买强卖的事。  
Vash贴得太近了，高于人类体温的鼻息喷在早已有抬头趋势的柱身上，那属于年轻人的可怜东西受不住刺激，颤巍巍地吐出一点液体。  
Wolfwood捂住了脸，他不敢看，不敢面对。  
他感受到有什么湿软的东西包裹住了他的阴茎，一股热流顺着脊椎一路向上，Wolfwood忍不住发出轻哼。  
Vash收到了反馈，继续按自己的节奏亲吻舔弄那根东西。如果是第一次的话，至少不想给他带来心灵上的阴影。  
他半闭眼睛，盖不住的水声钻入耳朵，自身的冲动被激得更加严重，Vash忍不住加快了速度。  
“啊…哈…等等……”Wolfwood开始控制不住自己的声音，他总算放下了捂着脸的手，他用手扶住Vash的后脑勺，眼睛朦胧地顶着那头金发。  
Vash的前发散下来后遮住了大部分表情，Wolfwood看不清那双好看的眼睛。Vash略微急躁的动作让Wolfwood根本坚持不了多久，他眼泪都快掉出来了，整个人向后缩，却被椅背阻绝了退路。  
“够了，快停下……”Wolfwood咬着嘴唇，轻轻拉着Vash的头发，但对方没有一丝停下的意思。  
“……！！”Wolfwood达到临点时Vash也没有离开，Wolfwood只能在一片白光中找到一丝理智，过于用力地将Vash的头推了出去。  
Wolfwood瞬间察觉到不对，又因为高潮而腿软，他想去拉Vash，却直接跪到了地上。Wolfwood难得脸上会挂着眼泪，此时他摔在地上，泪眼朦胧地与Vash面对面。  
Vash第一次见红着眼睛的Wolfwood，心中有什么情感喷涌而出，他顾不上两人乱七八糟的状况，捧着Wolfwood的脸亲他。  
他们向后倒在地板上，Wolfwood的腿在Vash身体两侧分开，Vash屈膝向前，把自己嵌在Wolfwood的怀抱里。  
Wolfwood好久没体会到单纯的快乐了，如果每天都可以这样……他希望永远这样。  
他贴着Vash的嘴角笑起来，蹭着对方的脸颊让他起来。  
Vash跪在地上，落魄得像一只流浪狗。Wolfwood看得心动，他牵起Vash的手——不是义肢的那只手，以便于可以传达自己的温度——贴在心口上。  
“让我帮你。”他看着Vash说道，目光闪烁。  
Vash愣了一下，随后又是一副要哭的表情：“Wolfwood…………我就知道你对我……”  
Wolfwood及时松手，让他的胳膊自由落体接触地面，一声惨叫瞬间止住话题。  
“等着。”  
Wolfwood扯起地上的床单遮住下半身，在黑暗中摸索着旅行口袋。  
Vash乖乖地跪在那里。

水声传进Vash的耳朵，从刚才就一直压抑自己的Plant此时的感官敏感度是平时的几倍。他听到了Wolfwood的喘息声。  
他站了起来，向床那边靠近。  
凭着微弱的月光，他看见被子鼓出一块形状，Wolfwood放荡不羁的头发从被子顶部戳出来。  
Vash心里发痒，难得被邪念驱使。  
他一把拉开了被子，Wolfwood的手甚至还没抽出来。  
“我不是叫你等……！唔！”Wolfwood的脸爆红，下一秒就被Vash压到了床上。  
Vash接替了他的工作，一只手向下摸去，抓住了Wolfwood僵硬的手腕。  
此时的Vash一言不发，以至于目光都显得冰冷起来。Wolfwood被压的喘不上气，还好Vash终于起身，顺便拉了个枕头垫在他腰下面。  
Wolfwood心生不妙，下一秒Vash就把Wolfwood的手抽了出来。水声让Wolfwood红了耳根，Vash的掌心摩擦着他阴囊与身体连接的那一小块皮肤，Wolfwood的呼吸都颤抖起来。  
Vash用食指探入他的后穴。那里经过Wolfwood自己的开发已经相当柔软了，但Vash能通过他僵硬的肢体动作判断他并没有获得任何乐趣。  
他俯下身子亲吻Wolfwood的眼睛，转动手指，直到戳上体内的某一个点。  
Wolfwood像炸毛的黑猫，他下半身弹起来，脚趾蜷缩，条件反射抱紧了Vash。  
“…呃？啊啊…”还没来得及发出疑问，Vash再一次按向了那个位置，Wolfwood什么话都说不出来，只能在Vash的颈窝喘气。  
Wolfwood的大腿抖起来，膝盖向内卡在Vash的腰部，他整个人都在用力，不知道是在克制什么。Vash有点心疼，他一边亲吻Wolfwood一边抚摸戳弄那个点，直到后穴一阵紧缩，Wolfwood释放了出来。  
Wolfwood终于放松下来，Vash发现他的声音一直闷着，此时才看到他一直咬着被子。他的眼眶盛满生理泪水，晃晃悠悠就是不流下来。  
不要在这种时候还逞能啊。Vash很无奈，同时为自己过高的体温产生一阵阵的眩晕。  
他没法再忍着了。  
Wolfwood终于意识到Vash的情况，他身上的汗水甚至比自己身上的还多。  
他松开了被子，一开口声音竟是沙哑的：“我没事，你放心做你想做的。”  
Wolfwood抬头，尽全力在Vash额前印上一个吻。  
“抱歉，Wolfwood。”Vash真诚地道歉，他单手解下自己的裤子，扶着Wolfwood的腰把自己埋了进去。  
奇妙的被包裹的感觉让Vash咬紧牙关，他想转头看看Wolfwood的表情。  
然而Wolfwood只是搂着他的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈侧。Vash深吸了一口气，试探性地前后动作。  
“哈…”Wolfwood立马紧绷起来，Vash瞬间停下，大气都不敢出。  
“呜……”Vash浑身热得不行，他颤抖着，眼泪快掉下来了。  
“笨蛋…你还是这么顾虑别人…”Wolfwood侧过脸咬上他的耳朵，主动沉下身体迎合Vash的动作。  
Vash得到了信号，再也不思考别的。他抬起Wolfwood的膝盖向下使劲，Wolfwood发出了惊叫。  
Vash遵循本能动作，持续发泄。Wolfwood抓着他后背的手逐渐用力，但却毫不忍心在上面留下新疤。  
“……Wolfwood…”他叫他的姓，每一个音节都充满珍惜。  
Wolfwood在波浪间挣扎，攀着Vash的动作像是抓紧唯一一块浮木。  
Vash的喘息声越来越粗重，Wolfwood的心跳也跟着打起鼓来。  
Wolfwood弓起身子，内穴痉挛起来，他在Vash耳边大口哈气，Vash借着他的动作做着最后的冲刺，尽数释放在他体内。  
Vash撑在Wolfwood上方缓了好一阵，Wolfwood拾回被快感冲散的意识，想着如此看来他的体力比我好嘛…  
“Wolfwood…”打破沉寂，Vash定定地看着Wolfwood，“…你不会离开吧…”  
Wolfwood好久才反应过来他在问什么，连着三次的高潮让他的大脑尖叫着想要休息，但他还是匀出一丝理智好好思考Vash的问题。  
时间长河里，Vash能留下的珍贵的人少之又少。“永不分离”，这对普通情侣来说是最基本，最平常的誓言，甚至是感情的基础。但他又如何能做到…  
我从来就不是一个坦诚的人啊。Wolfwood闭上眼睛。  
有什么东西滴落在Wolfwood脸上，他睁眼，看见Vash揪成一团的脸。  
“呜呜，Wolfwood……”Vash的感情终于爆发了，眼泪顺着他的面颊掉落下来，Wolfwood的心脏都揪紧了。  
他拉底Vash落汤小狗一样的脑袋，心疼地抱着他。Vash的孤单不是他一个人类可以感同身受的。  
如果他有时间，有足够的时间，他会在一个合适的时候向他保证：是的，我会永远陪你走下去。  
但绝不是现在。  
我很抱歉，栗子头。他亲吻Vash的发旋，轻轻叹气。  
“对不起，Wolfwood…”Vash最终抬起头，“哈哈，这太怪了！不是吗…我这个样子，像个三岁小孩。”  
“谁说你不是呢。”Wolfwood撑起脑袋，原来栗子头的眼睛这么好看吗？唔，鼻子也是，很不赖嘛………  
他陷入自己的思绪，直到Vash笑出声。  
“Wolfwood，你的表情好奇怪哦。”  
Wolfwood觉得这句话有点耳熟。但他放弃思考了。他抢走了Vash身上的被子，卷到自己身上。  
“快去洗澡，笨蛋，记得给我留点热水。”  
“遵命遵命。”Vash吐着舌头，起身离开前还不忘在Wolfwood耳尖上啄一口。  
啊，这个笨蛋。Wolfwood拉高被子盖住了头。  
【FIN】

“Wolfwood，你润滑剂是哪来的？为什么牧师要备这个？！平时正儿八经的没想到背地里玩很大。”  
“你在想peach，那是隔壁教堂的修女给我的药膏，用来治外伤的，你个傻缺。”  
“什么，呜呜我弄伤你了吗…”  
“……没有…诶别哭啊…我都说没有了！别哭了！”


End file.
